Adulthood
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel are all best friends and have been practically forever, and they go for a night out which marks the beginning of a whole new way of life...actually making commitments. Please review  with a cherry on top!
1. An Introduction

**Summary: **AU. Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel are all best friends and have been practically forever, and they go for a night out which marks the beginning of a whole new way of life...actually making commitments. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters. *Sighs*

**Pairings: **Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Castiel/OC and Gabriel/OC.

**A/N: **Please review guys, I'm hoping that this is gonna be a funny one and of course a bit romantic. ENJOY!

**

* * *

Adulthood- Chapter One  
**

Castiel Novak stood in front of the mirror in his room, running his hands through his hair to spike it up even more. There was a knock on the door and his best friend, Dean Winchester poked his head around the door.

"You ready, Cas?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yep. Sorry for keeping you waiting, Dean." He said with an apologetic shrug.

"S'okay, buddy. Come on, we're gonna score tonight." Dean said, looking like a child waiting to see their presents on Christmas day, "I can feel it in my gut."

Castiel laughed and nodded.

"Whatever you say, Dean."

The men headed downstairs where Dean's younger brother Sam was waiting and Castiel's slightly older brother Gabriel.

"You ready now, Princess?" Gabriel asked, grabbing his keys and cell phone.

"Yes, Gabriel." Castiel replied with a sigh before grabbing his own keys.

The four guys lived in a four-bedroom house in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. They'd lived here for about a year and surprisingly never got tired of each other's company.

Dean was the really sexy twenty-five year old with the sandy-blonde hair and bright green eyes, the seductive smile and unbelievable charm that made women melt.

Sam was the nerdy twenty-one year old who'd gone to Stanford University to study Law, and he was the cutie of the group with the dimple smile and the deep, soulful brown eyes and neck length brown hair. He was a giant too, standing at six feet and four inches tall.

Castiel was the quirky twenty-five year old who had a habit of staring. His eyes were a stunning shade of blue and he had this mop of untameable dark brown (almost black) hair. The guy was rather serious until he'd had a few drinks, but he was loyal and trust worthy.

Gabriel was the joker of the pack, the twenty-six year old with honey-gingerish hair and hazel eyes that shone even in the darkest places. He was the shortest of the group, only by an inch or two, but the one with the biggest mouth and the best comebacks. Dean was pretty quick with smartass comebacks but it was kinda obvious that _no-one_ could beat Gabriel.

"Let's go grab some women!" Gabriel laughed, putting a victory fist in the air before yelling, "CHARGE!"

He actually ran out of the door before the others left the house in a sensible manner (walking), laughing and shaking their heads.

"Promise you, Cas." Dean said, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "You're gonna get a girl tonight."

Castiel laughed.

"If you say so." He replied.

"I know so."

-TBC-


	2. Meeting

**Summary: **AU. Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel are all best friends and have been practically forever, and they go for a night out which marks the beginning of a whole new way of life...actually making commitments. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters. *Sighs*

**Pairings: **Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Castiel/OC and Gabriel/OC./OC.

**

* * *

Adulthood – Chapter Two **

Damn, _Lilac Orchid_ was busy tonight. The club had opened about a month ago and it was still buzzing with life as much as it was on the first night it opened. The boys walked in, Dean up front completely owning the room as he walked in, Castiel walking faithfully behind with Gabriel behind him and then Sam at the back. They found a booth and sat down, calling a waitress over to order their drinks. Gabriel suddenly tapped on the table at the others.

"Check out that group of hotties!" He said, everyone looking over to where Gabriel was looking.

"Where?" Dean asked, earning a sigh and eye roll from Gabriel.

"Those four in the booth directly opposite ours!"

The dance floor was in the middle of the club and the seating was up a flight of about four or five steps, and the booths were against the walls and facing the dance floor. The men looked over and gasped. Four breathtakingly gorgeous girls sat right in their eye line and each guy somehow picked a girl without their being a fight unlike usual. One of the girls, the black-haired one, leaned forward and whispered to the others while looking across at the guys, and the other girls all turned and saw, smiling at the guys and waving before returning to their drinks.

"Damn they're hot." Dean laughed, "Who's having who?"

"Can we not talk about them like they're objects?" Castiel said, "It's not exactly fair when they're all as stunning as each other?"

"See," Sam began, "I don't know how you've not got a girl yet, Cas! You're so respectful of women. It's a great quality."

"Thanks, Sam." Castiel replied with a smile.

Dean and Gabriel looked at the others with raised eyebrows before returning to the task at hand.

"I'll take blondie," Gabriel piped up.

"I'll take the black haired one." Dean said, looking to the others.

"I like the redhead." Sam said with a smile.

"Well it's good thing the brunette's my favourite isn't it?" Castiel said with a laugh.

* * *

The four girls sat in their favourite booth with drinks in hand, watching the people slightly below them on the dance floor.

Lily Joanna Starling was the oldest member of the group, the blonde haired, blue eyed twenty-three year old who was an interior designer. She was sweet natured and very funny, bringing most of the laughter to the girls on their nights out. Her hair was curly and it just reached past her shoulder blades, and she had _the _perfect nose. If any woman wanted the perfect nose-job they should make a model of hers. Her smile was bright and sweet, and she was able to make anyone else smile just by grinning at them.

Eboni Alice Martin was the black haired, brown eyed beauty who was twenty-two years old who ran one of the best beauty salons in the city: _Fantasy_. She was very creative, bubbly, and the one who was the most outgoing. Her black hair hung gracefully over her shoulders, and was a little shorter than Lily's.

Cleo Olivia Greenwood was the redhead with the just-past-shoulder-length curls and the bright green eyes. She was twenty-one and was a nurse at the local hospital. She worked on the psychiatric ward and saw some pretty horrible things at work, but her caring and loving personality got her through the bad days.

Aria Genevieve Farrell was the brunette. Her hair was shoulder-length, layered and shaped. If you were to look at her hair you'd class it as a punk-girl kind of hairstyle. Aria was twenty-two and she taught the first-graders at Harvelle Elementary school, also working as the school's music teacher. She was the shy one who didn't really think too much of herself. But the others always assured her that she should think highly of herself. She was damn beautiful, both inside and out. It went without saying.

"Hey, girls," Eboni said quietly as the others laughed at a joke Lily had just made, "Check out those guys in the booth opposite us."

The other girls turned and saw them, smiling and waving before returning to their drinks.

"Wow." Lily breathed, drinking some of her vodka quicker than intended and coughing on the stuff slightly.

"They seem pretty interested," Eboni pointed out, "Who wants who?"

"They're not toys, Eboni." Cleo said, taking a sip of Bailey's.

"I know, I know." Eboni laughed, "But come on, they're hot!"

While the men were talking amongst themselves, the girls snapped their heads around to have a quick look.

"Okay," Eboni said, "You all picked?"

The girls nodded.

"I'm taking Mr. Cute with the brown hair and the seriously long legs." Cleo said with a laugh.

"I'll go for the one sat next to him, with the longer hair." Lily chirped, "He's got delicious eyes, they stand out a mile!"

"What about you, Eboni?" Cleo asked.

"I like the guy with the sexy grin…you know the blonde-ish one?" Eboni said, the other girls gasping.

"Oh yeah, he's hot!" Lily laughed, "Still prefer mine."

"So, Aria," Eboni grinned, "Looks like you've got Mr. Dark Hair-Blue Eyes."

Aria quickly got a glimpse of the guy she'd been left with.

"It's a good job I like him then isn't it?" She said with a chuckle, drinking down some of her Bailey's.

* * *

"Time to turn on the good old Winchester Charm." Dean said, winking at the others before getting out of his seat before making his way over to the girls.

He slid into the booth beside the girl of his choice and started talking to all four of them, occasionally nodding over at the other table and earning smiles and laughs from the other girls. He nodded and winked at the gorgeous women before returning to the booth.

"Right, we're in." He said, "And it turns out we all get the one we picked."

"Seriously?" Sam asked, everyone's faces lighting up a little, "Dude that never happens!"

"Yeah, it turns out that they like us too, so let's go."

"What?" Castiel asked, swallowing nervously.

"Dude, come on. You can totally get the girl you wanted." Dean reassured him, "She's really pretty too."

Castiel took a deep breath and nodded, earning wide smiles from the others before they all stood with their beers and made their way over to the girls.

* * *

After introductions and a few drinks they all really hit it off, and the girls loved being in the company of such sexy, great, fun guys. The topic of music came up and the girls were really enthusiastic.

"We're in a band, you know." Eboni told them, "We're called: _Spirit _and we play all sorts of stuff."

"You guys are in a band?" Sam asked, "That's awesome."

"So who plays what?" Dean asked, slipping his arm around Eboni as she explained.

"Aria plays bass guitar and she sings," Eboni began, causing Aria to blush when everyone smiled at her, "I play lead guitar, Lily plays rhythm guitar and Cleo plays drums."

"That's wicked!" Gabriel chirped up, his arm slowly creeping it's way around Lily.

"Yeah, we've got a gig at the Roadhouse on Saturday if you guys wanna come." Cleo chirped.

"Sure," Sam laughed, "That'd be great thanks, girls."

"We're only playing a few songs since it's _Battle of the Bands _night." Aria said, speaking for perhaps the sixth time that night.

Aria wasn't really confident with talking in front of people, especially hot guys like these four that had seen deemed them attractive enough to come and drink with. She was always scared of saying something stupid and scaring them off.

"Cool," Dean nodded, "We'll be there, right guys?"

The others nodded and then _Bad Romance _by Lady GaGa rang out through the club.

"Who's up for a dance?" Eboni asked, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

The other three couples joined them and they danced along to the song. The boys got a bit of a shock though. Aria had proven to be so damn shy, and they didn't reckon she'd be up to much as a dancer, but GOD did she prove them wrong. The beat got going and that girl began moving her hips so fluidly she looked almost liquefied, and she moved so smoothly, Castiel couldn't take his eyes off her. The other girls laughed at the expressions on their partner's faces before saying to them: "There's your proof to never judge a book by it's cover."

The girls used to get really annoyed at guys when they'd reject Aria because she was too shy. A couple of guys had tried it on with her on occasion outside the club and she had to wrestle them off her, which made her even shyer and once or twice put her off going out for a few weeks.

* * *

By 1:30am everyone was ready to go home. The couples switched numbers before parting with kisses to the cheeks and hugs. Lily pulled Castiel to one side before he left.

"Listen, Cas." She began, "If you're thinking of seeing Aria again, just be aware that a few things have happened on dates and nights out that put her off."

"Like what?" Castiel asked, concern filling his voice and eyes.

"Occasionally guys have tried stuff on with her and it's freaked her out too much to see them again or come out." Lily replied, "She's not a virgin or anything, but because she's so shy sometimes she just needs to take things slow."

"Okay," Castiel said, "Thanks, Lily, I'll keep that in mind."

They broke away and joined their friends.

"We'll see you guys on Saturday!" Dean called as he watched the girls head out of the door.

They all turned back and smiled, waving as they left.

"I told you!" Dean said, "I knew we'd get girls tonight! Damn even Cas got a girl!"

The others chuckled and Castiel smiled. He'd not had many girlfriends because they generally found the staring thing creepy and they thought he was a bit weird, but Aria seemed to really have taken a shine to him. He really liked her too.

The men all walked back to their house, and secretly none of them could wait for Saturday night.

-TBC-

**

* * *

A/N: **After the next chapter the story's gonna be split into Arcs for each couple :D Hope you enjoy!


	3. Battle of the Bands

**Summary: **AU. Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel are all best friends and have been practically forever, and they go for a night out which marks the beginning of a whole new way of life...actually making commitments. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters. *Sighs* I don't own the lyrics of the songs used in this chapter either.

**Pairings: **Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Castiel/OC and Gabriel/OC./OC.

**

* * *

Adulthood – Chapter Three **

The Roadhouse was full when the boys arrived for the gig. Dean entered first and yet again completely owned the room, spotting Eboni and the girls before smiling and joining them.

"Hey, guys!" She exclaimed, "Glad you could make it!"

"No worries," Dean replied, "When are you on?"

"Two minutes." Cleo said, smiling as the boys joined them.

"What songs are you doing?" Gabriel asked, slipping his arm around Lily.

"_It's Not Over _by Daughtry and _House of 1000 Corpses _by Rob Zombie." Eboni answered, looking up when they were called to the stage by the event organiser.

"Good luck, girls!" Dean said, kissing Eboni's cheek as she passed him.

They turned and smiled, heading to the back to get their instruments.

* * *

"Now we have _Spirit _with their first song, _House of 1000 Corpses_." The bartender announced, the boys clapping and cheering as the band appeared on stage.

The first thing they noticed was how Aria's stature had completely changed. She fucking owned that stage, and it went without saying. She had an almost evil glint in her eye when the song started. Eboni played the riff and the others joined in playing the intro. Aria stepped up to the microphone and looked at her audience.

"_She had a corpse under her bed,_

_She had her fun but now he's dead, _

_Her momma said, 'Come feed desire', _

_Her brother said, 'Hey, throw her on the fire.'" _

The boys stared at each other in surprise when Aria began singing. Her voice was amazing, so strong and God did the girls have stage presence.

"_This is the house _

_Come on in, _

_This is the house _

_Built on sin. _

_This is the house _

_Nobody lives, _

_This is the house _

_You get what you give, yeah, yeah…" _

Every two lines, Eboni and Lily stepped forward and almost roared into their microphones, making it sound damn scary. The instrumental followed and the girl's all looked at each other and then at the guys who sat in the corner showing stunning smiles.

"_I cut the flesh and make it bleed_

_Fresh skin is what I need_

_I let it dry out in the wood_

_All your cryin', it did no good!" _

The men were completely mesmerised. The girls were damn sexy anyway, but playing instruments and being quite-frankly scary as they performed the song just made them twenty times sexier to the guys.

"_This is the house_

_Come on in, _

_This is the house_

_Built on sin. _

_This is the house _

_Nobody lives, _

_This is the house _

_You get what you give, yeah, yeah!" _

Another instrumental, and then the opening riff returned with more power, each girl tapping their feet to the rhythm of the song before the third verse came along.

"_Now you're lying on the floor _

_Yeah, you can't take any more. _

_The devil's laughing in your face. _

_Give me another taste, yeah!" _

On the last line of that verse, Eboni's tongue emerged from her mouth and she licked up the neck of the guitar. The image of her doing that to Dean's guitar neck (if you get my drift) entered the older Winchester's head and he swallowed, taking a drink of beer to cool down.

"_This is the house_

_Come on in, _

_This is the house_

_Built on sin. _

_This is the house _

_Nobody lives, _

_This is the house _

_You get what you give, yeah, yeah!" _

The last instrumental came and the song ended, Aria's sweetness returned and she smiled, giving the applauding crowd thumbs up before their second song started.

* * *

"_I was blown away, _

_What could I say, _

_It all seemed to make sense_

_You've taken away_

_Everything…_

_And I can't deal with that." _

The tone in Aria's voice changed to something softer and she sang with more passion this time, the girls not looking scary this time, but playing as though it meant something to all of them, making eye contact with each other as they played.

"_I try to see the good in life_

_But good things in life are hard to find. _

_We'll blow it away, blow it away…_

_Can we make this something good?" _

On the last line Aria looked right into Castiel's piercing blue eyes and a small smile graced her face.

"_Well I'll try to do it right this time around. _

_Let's start over; I'll try to do it right this time around. _

_It's not over 'cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. _

_This love is killing me, but you're the only one_

_It's not over!" _

During the chorus the girls came to life again, the strength of their stage presence apparent in the room as the audience were transfixed.

"_I've taken all I can take_

_And I cannot wait. _

_We're wasting too much time _

_Being strong, holding on…_

_Can't let it bring us down. _

_My life with you means everything _

_And I won't give up that easily. _

_We'll blow it away, blow it away. _

_Can we make this something good? _

'_Cause it's all misunderstood…" _

Cleo did the most awesome drum fill as the band headed into the second chorus.

"_Well I'll try to do it right this time around. _

_Let's start over; I'll try to do it right this time around. _

_It's not over 'cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. _

_This love is killing me, but you're the only one_

_It's not over!" _

Then came Eboni's moment. She stepped forward, playing the solo and Dean couldn't take his eyes from the way her fingers moved. She stood with strong legs and melted into the solo, moving with the way the notes changed pitch and length.

"_We can't let this get away! _

_Let it out, let it out, _

_Don't get caught up in yourself. _

_Let it out!" _

With one mighty crescendo the final chorus was played.

"_Well I'll try to do it right this time around. _

_Let's start over; I'll try to do it right this time around. _

_It's not over 'cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. _

_This love is killing me, but you're the only one_

_It's not over!" _

As the song ended the whole bar erupted into cheers, shouts, whistles and applause as the band left the stage.

_

* * *

Spirit _won second prize ($200) and split it between the four of them. The boys hugged the girls and praised them, telling them how awesome they were.

"Thanks for coming, guys." Lily said, kissing Gabriel's cheek.

"No problem." Dean replied, looking away when Gabriel began kissing Lily's face off.

She seemed to love it too judging by the giggles.

He turned to see Eboni smiling, before she caressed his cheek and leaned in for a steamy kiss. Sam and Castiel laughed, suddenly realising that their girls were planning on the same. Cleo grabbed Sam's jacket lapels and pulled him down all eight inches to close the gap between them in a tongue-filled kiss. Aria just leaned up, crossing the four inch gap and gently brushing Castiel's lips with her own. To her surprise, he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

When everyone broke away, the boys were left a little stunned, all smiling goofily as the girls waved and left in their purple people carrier.

-The End-

**

* * *

A/N: **Now the story is going to be split into four Arcs, one per couple. So they'll be coming up shortly! Please review!


	4. Arc Information

**Adulthood Arc Information**

Hey guys! This isn't a chapter, it's just to let you know how this story's gonna work.

The story's going to be split into four new stories which are like Arcs, highlighting the different events in each couple's relationship:

**Adulthood Arc I: Dean and Eboni – (In Progress)**

**Adulthood Arc II: Gabriel & Lily **

**Adulthood Arc III: Sam & Cleo**

**Adulthood Arc IV: Castiel & Aria **

PLEASE REVIEW THEM WHEN THEY COME UP! Arc I is already up and going and I'm working on it as much as possible.

Please read and review them! It always helps to have feedback.

Enjoy reading and thanks for everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and alerted the introductory story. It means a lot!

_- RosesandThorns666 - _


End file.
